Beets Me
by TheTimeWeOwn
Summary: In another universe, similar to the one we all know, there is a female Saiyan, Tebee. She's not fond of Bulma, but she's not fond of Vegeta either. Her actions may either tear a part the couple we all know, altering that universe for good, or force together as they are meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING. I was in a grocery store and saw some beets. Thus, Tebee was born, the female Saiyan. Now before you think "oh great, an OCxVegeta. Typical Mary-sue, long lost lady Saiyan and all", keep on this. You may be surprised ;)

* * *

"I challenge you! Fight me, wench!" The small, yet muscular, woman bellowed.

Bulma stared at the woman in shock, that didn't last long though. Soon, the blue-haired woman was shooting the same glare right back at the alien, Tebee. Bulma remembered testing out a new ship she had built. She was doing all sorts of turns and maneuvers for her tests, and decided to relax by gliding her new craft over the water. Imagine her terror when a space pod crashed right by her ship. _At least_, she thought, _this means I need to test out my signals for incoming objects._ Bulma couldn't decide wheter to hang around and check it out, or to run back to her home and warn the warriors there. With talk of incoming androids, she was in a slight panic. Her decision was made for her when she noticed a woman come rushing to the surface, struggling to keep herself above the water. Without a second thought, Bulma swooped down and hovered, yanking the woman into her air-ship. She was about Bulma's height, a bit shorter. She was built, muscular, almost like those women she'd see during tournaments but bigger. Her hair was jet black and clung to her shoulders. Bulma checked the woman for any obvious signs of damage or wounds, when she finally noticed something. There was armor, and it was battle armor. Bulma gasped, staring at the golden shoulder pads and black chest plates. The red leotard under the armor was torn, she had one golden toed boot to match the chest and bottom plates. Bulma had seen this before, it looked like when Raditz had appeared and taken Gohan and when she had that dream on Namek.

"A Saiyan!" Bulma had squeaked.

Yet, she rushed the woman back to her home. Vegeta was there, sometimes anyways, maybe he'd know what to do. Goku, he was a Saiyan too, surely Chi-chi could help if needed when Goku was gone? She didn't find Vegeta, but took the woman's foul smelling attire to wash and checked her body over. Satisfied that the woman had no obvious injuries aside from a few small cuts, Bulma dressed her in an over-sized shirt often used to sleep in. Hoping to contact someone, anyone, that had a firm grasp on the knowledge of Saiyans, Bulma left the woman alone. Yet, it wasn't long until that unknown female had caught her, stated her name, then demanded a fight.

"I said, fight me!"

"My name is Bulma. And why should I? I dragged you out of the water I could have left you there you know!" Bulma snorted, appalled by the woman's attitude.

"You smell like my Prince. I do not accept you as I am his mate, I challenge you for my rightful place!" Tebee shifted her foot, ready to fight.

"Whoa, what? Vegeta? I smell like Vegeta!?" Bulma gasped.

"All over! I do not accept it!" Tebee shouted, like a broken record.

Bulma brought her hand to her mouth, resting her other free hand on her stomach. Her shoulders stiffened and she felt herself wobble.

"I smell like Vegeta..." Bulma moaned.

Tebee, confused, lowered her stance. She never took her eyes off of the offending woman, her ebony eyes continued to bore into Bulma. The woman, whatever she was, looked weak and frail. Tebees gritted her teeth in annoyance that she had broken her scouter. If only she knew the woman's power level, this "Bulma".

"I am the Prince's rightful mate. He declared it, and I am here to uphold that...that..." Tebees struggled with her words, shaking her head.

* * *

What could she call it? That she was a disgusting thing that the Prince had decided was good enough? What had he said again, "half a Saiyan is better than no Saiyan if the race must continue, even thought its been tainted and soiled with filthy blood", huh? She'd been living peacefully, somewhat, on a far away planet, amongst what few Tuffles had managed to escape. Those were her people. She was a filthy combination of a Tuffle and a Saiyan. Her father, in a battle, had made her mother...well her mother. Her mother was beautiful. She had long green hair that framed her thin face, and gentle green eyes. Her name was Noconu. She named her half-Saiyan daughter, in Saiyan fashion. She came out looking like one but lacked a tail and retained that aggressive Saiyan spirit with a lust for fighting, but was deemed docile enough to live as a Tuffle. Noconu was intelligent, as all Tuffles were and fashioned enough objects for Tebee to take her Saiyan rage on. She never said an ill-word of her daughter's other heritage, simply telling her the basics to help her understand how and why she was so different. The other Tuffles who had also escaped were nice enough to her, but maybe that was to study what appeared to be one of the first Saiyan hybrids. Then, Tebee met her other people. There was a bald one and another that had tall hair, shorter. In a panic, the Tuffles ran for their weapons and gear. Tebee ran into her home, donning her battle armor. Outraged by the attack on her home, Tebee went head-on at the intruders but was met with such power and strength, she was down as quick as she'd come. She laid there, willing herself to get up as she watched the destruction. The one with the tall hair, he stood over her, sneering at her. Tebee felt afraid under him, this pissed her off even more.

"My people are dead. Murdered. Gone. Yet here is half of them? This woman is half of the great, proud, warrior race!? Pathetic, waste of space!" He snarled, glaring at her with intense hatred.

Tebee tried to raise her head, feeling the blood pour out of the puddle that had formed by her eyebrows. The man raised his hand, outstretched, in front of her face.

"Do you want to die woman? Sit still and obey your Prince. I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. You're hereby declared my woman, half a Saiyan is better than no Saiyan if the race is to thrive. In other circumstances, I'd have you terminated for being such a disgrace and shame to the proud Saiyan race. Yet, seeing as we must go on in some way..."

Tebee snarled, or gurgled in her blood, she couldn't tell. She remembered being shoved into a pod, and watching as a woman with green hair was shot down by ki. She remembered the pod taking off, with her trapped. Tebee flailed her dead weight hands around, smashing many buttons. Was that woman her mom? When she awoke, she was in a room with strange clothing but smelled...him. She rushed to the scent only to find it was coming from another female.

* * *

That's what outraged Tebee. She was declared the Prince's mate, as her people died by him. If she wasn't his mate, then everything and all of them, everyone, they had died for no reason and Tebee was alive for no reason. It was the one thing she had. In losing everything, she was forced and declared into a position as future Princess to a race she had a link to. Without it, she'd be lost and confused and probably self-destruct in some way. Bulma was a threat to that. She was going to push Tebee into being alive, yet dead at the same time. Frankly, Tebee hated Vegeta, she felt nothing towards him but the urge to rip at his flesh. Perhaps in the Saiyan world, that was close enough to love as she was going to get.

Bulma wobbled again, turning her back to Tebee. The hairs stood up on Tebee's neck, she hated that his scent was all over but more so that this woman seemed sickened by it. Was he...like Tebee's father then? Was this woman, carrying a half-Saiyan that was Tebee all over again? Tebee wasn't a full Saiyan, she knew about empathy and compassion to others. Her mother had taught her it. But it was awkward, awkward as hell that Tebee was even thinking about extending it to her rival.

"Bulma? Right? I don't know what the Prince has done to you but..."

"Abandoned me is what!" Bulma screeched.

The sudden noise startled Tebee, sending her into her "be ready" mode. The woman's shoulder's began to bounce, a small hiccup could be heard.

"If it's so awful, then let me replace you. You do not need to force yourself through anymore pain." Tebee tried again, offering a different and hopeful stance.

Bulma turned to Tebee, glaring with eyes full of tears.

"It's not him. Not him at all. Well, it is, but I can understand it. But I don't want to! I want to hate him, he hates me, I want him to feel this pain. Yet I don't, because I swear it'll kill me! I was doing so well, coping and getting by but then you just had to drag it all up! That I lost my baby! And now, Vegeta!" Bulma wailed.

"Baby!?" Tebee choked.

Bulma shook her head, wiping furiously at her face. Tebee stepped back and gave up. She turned heel and fled the way she'd come. Tebee felt an odd sense of disgust and fear. So, that woman had indeed taken up the spot as Vegeta's mate then? But she lost the child?! Tebee wandered into the room she'd woken up in and crouched in the wet puddle on the bed. She plucked at the spiky tips of her short black hair, trying to calm herself. She was declaring a fight against the one Vegeta had chosen, and impregnated? So Tebee had already lost her place then? She shook herself, feeling ill. Would he terminate her? What of Bulma? Tebee knew that women Saiyans didn't have strong maternal instincts, they'd be upset at losing their child sure but they would be able to shrug it off after awhile though. That's what her mother had said. Her mother said that Tuffle women had strong maternal instincts, and that losing a child was the same as losing the world. Tebee tried to imagine losing what was the most precious thing to her, yet her mother said to imagine that pain only ten times worse. She'd been taught it was a tragic and painful thing. Tebee calmed herself a little more, this time, her resolve was stronger. Her Prince had declared her as his mate. He declared it as the blood of her people spilled into the ground. He declared it as he yanked away her life and tossed her into a new one. As a fellow member, a Saiyan. Now, Bulma. Tebee could see the woman was in pain but she couldn't imagine it, but the cause stemmed from Vegeta. Tebee didn't know Bulma, didn't much like her but if Bulma felt she had saved Tebee from whatever the hell it was she saved her from, then Tebee would return the debt she owed and save Bulma from Vegeta.

* * *

Well that's it so far.

Noconu = coconut

Tebee = Beet


	2. Chapter 2

Tebee sat at the table across from Bulma, awkwardly holding her mug of soup. She was still in the over-sized t-shirt. She stared into the soup, oh how good it smelled. She peeked at Bulma from under her lashes. The blue-haired woman was ignoring Tebee, and also, had not called Vegeta. Tebee was almost glad about that, it gave her enough time to think of what she wanted to say or do but she was also anxious. Vegeta had touched Bulma, territory was clearly marked there. What would happen to Tebee? What about when he declared her his mate?

"That's weird. Most Saiyans go crazy over food, they have such large appetites. Gohan does, and he's half."

Tebee's sharp eyes flashed open. Bulma gave her an odd look, slowly removing the spoon from her mouth as she stared at Tebee's surprised face.

"Half? Half a Saiyan?" Tebee urged.

"Yes. He's half human, half Saiyan..." Bulma answered slowly wondering if she shouldn't be so open to this woman.

"I wish to meet him! I'm also half! I've never met any of my kind before...though the other half is Tuffle. I wish to..." Tebee quickly caught her words and sunk into her seat.

Bulma would've had a half-Saiyan, half-human child. Had she not lost it, she probably could have helped Tebee. She brought the mug to her mouth, disheartened, and took a sip. She sighed as she placed her empty mug down. A sip meant devour, she forgot. Bulma became quiet again, blowing on her own mug.

"Can't do that. He's out training right now. Everyone is...it's quite lonely..." She trailed off, glancing out of the window.

Tebee followed her gaze, there was nothing there but birds and some clouds. Tebee stretched, raising her arms high above her head, cracking every bone she could. Annoyed, Bulma narrowed her eyes at Tebee.

"Are you a Tuffle?" Tebee asked quietly, leaning towards Bulma over the table.

"A what?"

"A Tuffle. They were very intelligent, and I noticed many gadgets and machinery here. You look just like one..." Tebee sighed, staring at the woman's blue hair.

"Clearly I don't know what a Tuffle is. So that should be your answer." Bulma scoffed, turning her nose to the air.

Annoyed now, Tebee folded her hands. She'd been building up the courage and tact in asking Bulma about her lost child, to find out what she was to Vegeta. Yet,t hat all went out the window.

"Was it a boy or a girl? Your baby." Tebee demanded.

Bulma's eyes watered as she whipped her head around towards Tebee in shock and disgust. Tebee kept her eyes closed, her hands folded in front of her mouth as if she were thinking.

"That's none of your business! Not at all and if you ask me one more thing about it..." Bulma whimpered.

"You're hurt. I get it. But don't let that hurt consume you Bulma, and don't ignore it. Your child should have a proper send off, don't cling to its spirit it'll trap it in this world." Tebee sighed.

She had no idea what she was saying. She now felt embarrassed at herself for her hurtful demands and dragging up Bulma's pain for her own personal agenda. She could only hope that sounding like she was full of wisdom would confuse Bulma into silence or make her bend to her demands.

"It...it was a girl..." Bulma spoke through her tears.

Tebee opened her eyes slightly. Bulma had her head in one hand, the other clenching the mug with a mighty grip. Her red sweatshirt had drooped down on her right shoulder, her face was contorted in pain with her tears.

"I was going to name her Camisole. I held my dead baby and named her. It's so stupid! To think, after 5 months of struggling to come up with any names at all, that one pops right into my head while I hold my dead baby!" Bulma hissed, sniffling.

"I was so excited to be pregnant. But at that time, I was terrified! I'd been a bit lonely and Vegeta and I had a heated argument. Next thing I knew we met each other regularly and bam. One slip and I've got a baby! I was going to forever be connected to him and he and I...we...it was so bad and dysfunctional that poor child! Is it the most wicked thing of me to be happy she's dead? She won't have a mom who is this," she sobbed gesturing to herself, "or an asshole father who thinks training under 7 times the gravity is living the life!" Bulma hunched over and let out the most ear-wrenching sobs and cries.

Tebee looked at the woman, her heart tugged for her. She closed her eyes again, and tried to think of what she could say. Praise as a mother would make her feel worse, because she'd probably cry about how the baby missed out. There was nothing Tebee could think of to say that could hurt Bulma. Not anymore than she was already anyways.

"Did you hold that all in this whole time?" A strained voice whispered.

Tebee jumped and turned. A small woman was crying through closed eyes, blonde hair piled on top of her head in curls. The woman rushed, daintily, to Bulma. Tebee watched the woman gather the crying mess of a pain and held her tight in her arms, crying with her.

"I'm so sorry sugar-plum. I had no idea you were hurting this bad." She sobbed.

Bulma's cries and wails increased, her tears seemed thicker and more free flowing. Tebee felt so out of place there, and the woman seemed to have Bulma just fine. Content, Tebee quietly exited the room and wandered down the hall to the room she woke up in once more.

* * *

Tebee stared into the dark. It was night-time now. She sighed, she wondered if one day she'd cry as much as Bulma. She turned over, wondering if this was the divide of any woman and a Saiyan woman, even if it was just half. She jumped out of her bed, suspending herself over the floor. She hovered there, just staring at the floor. _Think of losing your most precious thing. Now imagine that pain, only much, much worse._ Her mother's words echoed through her head. She'd been learning about sexuality and reproduction, and the talk of miscarriages and stillbirths would forever haunt her. No matter how much she wanted to ignore it. What if she were to be in Bulma's position? A lost child, and an angry Prince that up and left you? But what was companionship? The only ever persons he'd spent time with daily was her mom. Noconu. It hit Tebee like a wall. She sunk to the floor, sobbing as her shoulders heaved. Her mother really was dead. Tebee was suddenly all alone, in a new and strange world, without any trace of familiarity. Her most precious thing, her most precious person was dead and gone forever. She cursed at herself, as the tears flowed. Was it weak to cry, or was it weak to ignore that love she had?

"You and me! We're having a woman to woman talk right now..." Bulma began but trailed off as she saw the woman crying in the dark.

Bulma had come up to Tebee's "guest room" angry over her rude inquiries about Camisole. She was going to demand that Tebee shape up or ship out, that the baby was out limits for speaking about. Yet there was Tebee, sobbing and rocking herself, trying to calm down. Bulma's heart tugged a little, maybe she was still emotional herself.

"Tebee?"

"My mother..." She heaved through her pain.

Bulma seemed to understand. Taking a risk, and creating and awkward comfort, she crouched beside Tebee and placed a hand on her back. Bulma lost a child, and Tebee was a child who lost their mother. Bulma watched Tebee. They were both broken, tired and emotionally drained. This was no place for them to be in during this sort of state. Bulma could see only massive fights and outbursts that would only make it all worse. She decided to take Tebee to the only other person that could help her in the morning.

* * *

"Bulma! What are those?" Tebee cried as she peered out of the air-craft window.

"Radishes. That's what they grow to support themselves."

Tebee smashed her face against the window, staring at the scenery below. Bulma had left Tebee to sleep on the floor after her crying was over. She awoke her in the morning saying how she would have to stay somewhere else for awhile, but Bulma would let her know if Vegeta returned. Tebee was hesitant and at first enraged. She saw this as a plot by Bulma to secure Vegeta, she was probably going to desert Tebee in a mountain somewhere far away. Bulma calmed her down and explained she was just going to leave her with a woman that was familiar with Saiyans to a greater extent, and was the mother of Gohan. Chi-Chi. She spotted a round little home near the fields of radish and waited patiently for Bulma to land her craft. A woman with black hair in a bun came rushing out. Tebee watched as her purple dressed flowed, her orange scarf too. Bulma had let her borrow some long blue jeans, simple red shoes and a yellow t-shirt. Tebee found herself wanting a dress like that, it looked like it gave more room for kicking and running.

"Bulma? Is everything ok?" The woman huffed.

"It's been better. Hey, this is Chi-Chi. And this, is Tebee. She's half Saiyan, half Truffle."

"Tuffle." Tebee corrected.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you here to help fight the androids or are you Goku's sister here to destroy the earth?"

Bulma waved her hand, signaling for Chi-Chi to stop speaking and that reason was wrong. Tebee stared dumbly at Chi-Chi. Bulma had mentioned androids before but, Tebee paid very little mind to it.

"She's actually here to stay with you..." Bulma began.

"No! No! No more fighters in this house. Gohan, Goku and even Piccolo are more than enough!" She declared.

"I thought you said Gohan wasn't here?" A confused Tebee asked.

"I did. Chi-Chi you're a fighter too! Please? Come on, she can't stay with me. Just can't. She's half-saiyan, you know more about them than I do and you're a mother to Gohan! This woman needs definite help. Only you can do it. Please?" Bulma almost commanded.

Clearly annoyed the woman folded her arms and marched closer to Tebee. Chi-Chi and Bulma were nearly the same height, so Tebee was just a bit shorter than Chi-Chi as well. Confused but still ready for a fight if needed, Tebee watched Chi-Chi's every movements. It only took about 4 minutes for Tebee to snap and demand a reason for the staring.

"Excuse me but if you're going to be living in my home I need to know everything there is! My husband, Goku and my son had tails. Where's your tail?" Chi-Chi angrily demanded.

Annoyed and wanting more than anything to punch everyone, Tebee complied. She explained she had been born without a tail or potential to grow one.

"That's good. And what about this Super Saiyan? Goku came home one day to show me it. Can you do it?"

"A what? I think I heard about that from my mother...but it's a legend. Right?"

The two women looked at Tebee and shook their heads. Tebee drifted off into the back of her mind trying to remember what a super saiyan was and where she'd heard it from. If Goku was a super-saiyan, did that mean he was the new leader of Saiyans or just the strongest? She stared at a spot on a tree while daydreaming, untilt he snapping of Chi-Chi's fingers brought her back.

"I said how old are you?"

"I am 28!" Tebee growled, mimicking the same action to Chi-Chi.

The two soon engaged themselves into a finger snapping battle. They went back and forth from each other, snapping their fingers in each other's faces. Bulma stared at the two women, clearly unamused. She backed away slowly, as their fingers became visibly red. She climbed silently into the craft and took off. Maybe she'd return tomorrow to talk more about it.

"Hey! Bulma!" Tebee cried, pissed off at being abandoned on a radish farm.


	3. Chapter 3

Tebee scrubbed at the speck of food that had dried on the plate. The water was warm, and she liked making the soapy bubbles float around but this sucked. Chi-Chi and Tebee had stared awkwardly at each other after Bulam fled, until Chi-Chi demanded that Tebee do dishes. Tebee had watched her mother wash plates, and even helped before but she never liked domestic things. She sighed as she placed the plate to dry.

"So what did you do?" Chi-Chi asked loudly as she entered the kitchen.

"Hm? What?"

"I mean why'd you get dropped off here? Bulma put up with Yamcha and now Vegeta. She even put up with Goku before I married him. If she can deal with that, and be ok then you must have done something awfully bad."

Tebee let the rag sink down in the soapy water, turning her head to look at Chi-Chi. She had jet black hair and ebony eyes. She could be a Saiyan, she looked like one. She could have passed for one, if she weren't beautiful. She lacked that "brutish beauty" many had said Tebee possessed. Her rough look, her lack of care for femininity. She now wondered if that was code for "you're ugly and look like a brute". Tebee glanced at one of the locks of her spiky hair. _It has such character, such personality_, her mother would say against the remarks, as she struggled to brush her daughter's hair into something pretty. Her hair refused to be tamed at all costs. The brush, she remembered, broke.

"Hmmm. I don't think I did do anything wrong." She scoffed.

"That's not right at all. What, did you break something or eat all of their food?" Chi-Chi interrogated, walking to the sink.

"Well...hm. The last conversation we had was about...about uhm, Camisole." Tebee concluded as she recalled the name.

"You two argued over an undergarment?"

"No. She is Bulma's dead baby that she had with my Prince. Prince Vegeta." She picked up a mug.

Chi-Chi slammed her hand down on the counter, her other hand on her hip. She was angry, and confused, she could see it clearly on her face. Tebee had dropped the mug back in the sink, jumping back from Chi-Chi and ready to fight her.

"What do you mean?" She roared, "how could they have a baby? They hate each other! Furthermore, she lost it and you say it as if it were a card or something!"

Tebee blinked. She took it in, she understood, but she was also evaluating that these species of women loved to yell and ask many questions while doing it. Chi-Chi twitched her fingers that were resting on the counter. She scoffed at Tebee before sitting down at the table. She ran her milky white hands through her bangs, sighing. Tebee remained where she was, only dropping her stand when Chi-Chi threw her head back and over the chair.

"Actually though...I think she's trying to keep Vegeta for herself you see. When my planet was attacked, my home, he declared me his mate. Actually...maybe Saiyan males can take more than one mate? Still, I refuse to consent to that and..."

"What? What is any of that!? You've got some bad priorities." Chi-Chi lulled with her head still thrown back.

Tebee joined her at the table on the opposite side of her. She crossed her legs, resting her head in her hand. Chi-Chi didn't moved, she did raise her head, but remained slightly slouched. Tebee tapped her index finger on her cheek. What was the best way to explain any bit of her past so this woman understood?

"He attacked my planet. He declared me his mate. I was placed in a ship and the next I new I was waking up somewhere odd. I smelled him, but what I really smelled was Bulma. Then I learned of her child and that the relationship with Vegeta is nothing more than a stupid fling. Granted I feel nothing towards him, he killed my family, but there is my purpose and I need to have one."

Chi-Chi inhaled deeply, staring at Tebee. She looked tired, almost sick.

"I never even knew Bulma was pregnant. But then again she never really met Gohan until he was about 5 or so. I also never knew she was with that man. He tried to kill us all years ago. Nearly 3 years ago." She sounded far away

"3 years ago? He tried to destroy this place?" Tebee asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yep. But my Goku stopped him." Chi-Chi said, as if faraway.

Tebee slid her pinky fingernail into her mouth to chew on. _If he tried to destroy this place, but had managed to destroy her planet then_...she tried to do that math. That meant Vegeta had come here after shipping her off? Yet she was here now, 3 years after the fact he tried to destroy this planet. So that meant, somehow, Tebee was 3 years behind Vegeta's course and had been bouncing around in her space pod in a frozen sleep? The realization flung straight into the front of Tebee's mine, she clamped her sharp teeth down on her nail. It broke into her mouth and in shock at her new knowledge, she spat it away onto the floor.

"I'm 31!" She cried.

Chi-Chi rolled her head up, glaring at Tebee.

"What is wrong with you? You pretty much stab at the greatest wound a woman can have, but are more concerned with a marriage proposal and your age?"

Tebee swirled in hair chair a few times, confused about nearly everything. Chi-Chi watched her, cautiously, as Tebee continued to fret. _How could that be? That would mean I was gone somewhere 3 years! So did that mean Vegeta thought her dead and moved onto the human?_ What about her planet? He declared her his mate as the blood of her loved ones seeped into the ground. It was there that she had purpose, something now that everything else was gone. She wasn't too much of a Saiyan to even think about trying to get revenge. She knew she'd be dead in a heartbeat. _Wasn't it the same now though? _She paused in her chair, staring at the table. Bulma. She had taken her place, what place did Tebee have? If she hadn't been a half Saiyan, if she hadn't been just good enough for the mass murderer, then she'd be dead too. Where was fate taking her now?

"Poor Bulma. Surrounded by idiots too consumed by their own agenda. I hope she doesn't stay with that man, but it's not really my place to say anything."

"She didn't seem too happy to admit it was Vegeta's baby either." Tebee added, not paying too much attention.

"I can see why. I still don't trust him. She needs better if you ask me, not sure if that means Vegeta." Chi-Chi nodded.

Tebee looked up at Ch-Chi. _That's right! I'd decided to spare Bulma her pain and agony of being with someone like him. How could I forget?! _Warmth and relief washed over Tebee. She'd forgotten, but she'd found a way to have a new purpose.

"I can help." Tebee smiled.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow to the woman.

"I was his mate, I'll resume my place. I can help spare Bulma from living a life with him."

"No. I think you're not getting it. I wasn't being serious as in we take action, not right now. Let Bulma do what Bulma does. She'll be fine eventually."

Tebee was agitated by this, she wanted to convince Chi-Chi that the Saiyan she met during the death of her planet would crush Bulma for anything he felt was wrong. That Bulma was in danger just by being near him. He'd probably strangle her with his tail if anything went wrong.

"That's enough gossip for tonight." Chi-Chi decided.

Tebee remained where she was, watching Chi-Chi stretch as she got up from her chair.

"I'll ready Gohan's room. I don't think they'll be back anytime soon. Stupid androids." She mumbled and left.

Tebee thought about Bulma. She wondered if she was ok, and maybe she really didn't want to be with Vegeta. Maybe she wasn't keeping him to herself. Perhaps, she was terrified of him. That could be why she made no contact to him to let him know Tebee was here.

* * *

"Stop you'll burn the onions. Do it like this." Chi-Chi smiled.

She was taking Tebee on a crash course cooking class. So far, Tebee was doing all right. It was just the vegetables that gave her some trouble. She'd successfully made pancakes, a big bowl of rice, a plate of noodles, accidentally made a fruit puree that they decided would go on the pancakes and nothing was broken yet. Though a spoon was accidentally bent. When they were content with their food, they moved to the table to eat. Chi-Chi sighed as Tebee shoveled her mountain sized helping into her mouth.

"As always, enormous appetites."

Tebee blinked as she chewed her food, glancing at Chi-Chi's tiny portion. She wondered if she tried to eat like the earth women, what would happen to her. She decided she'd starve and shrivel up. It was better to keep eating as she did.

"Anyways. I know Saiyans get restless when left with nothing to do, I think that's a general thing for anyone of any species, but here's a list of chores. That's why Gohan's studies so much. It gives him something to do, so he's not outside punching the wildlife for fun. He also deserves the best future possible."

Chi-Chi fished around in her orange scarf, her long black hair was down today. She pulled out a folded note and handed it to Tebee. Tebee opened to note, but was met with weird scribbles and markings she didn't know. Humans looked like Tuffles, but their writing sure wasn't Tuffle at all.

"What is this?"

"A list of chores." Chi-Chi stated again.

"No I mean this language. I can't read it. And why do I need to do chores?" She scoffed, passing the note to Chi-Chi.

"What do you mean you can't read it? You speak my language don't you?" Chi-Chi shooed the note back to Tebee.

"It's no problem for me to speak the Tuffle Language, Saiyan language or this one. Reading the writing of this language though, I'd need time to study it."

"Fine, I'll read you them."

"I won't remember."

Chi-Chi sighed, she got up and left the room. She returned with a pen in her hand, handing a blank note to Tebee along with it.

"Then write it down. Ok, number one. Chopping wood I need 90 pounds worth of wood. Two, Fishing, bring as big a catch and as many as you can. Weed the field and kill any bugs. Next..." Chi-Chi read down her list.

Tebee was scribbling down her "chores" in her Tuffle writing. The triangles and circles with dashes confused Chi-Chi, but Tebee felt a bit more relaxed with this familiarity before her eyes. She liked feeling that she had a purpose, but she liked the feeling of knowing what was what too. Bulma's place frightened her, the technology was like that of the Tuffles but yet it was vastly different. Chi-Chi's home was very rural, hardly anything was Tuffle but the fact it was in the middle of nowhere reminded her of her adventures into the wastelands of her home-planets. Now, there was her Tuffle writing. She loved it, she thought of her mother. Her poor mother.

"Which part of you is Saiyan?" Chi-Chi asked, her head resting in her left hand.

Tebee paused, staring at her writings. She looked up under her eyelashes at Chi-Chi. For some reason, she suddenly became extremely uncomfortable. Ask her to get some lumber, that's fine. Ask her to brush her hair, she'll struggle but eventually the comb will go through. But no one ever asked Tebee about her Saiyan side. Maybe everyone knew, maybe no one cared. This was the first time she dealt with it.

"My father."

"Oh. I'm almost curious though, to know what a Saiyan woman's like."

"I couldn't tell you. My mother was the one who raised me."

"What? Let me guess, your dad was too interested in training than spending time with his daughter?" Chi-Chi gave Tebee a cocked eyebrow.

"No. My mother was the one who raised me because she had no choice. I..." Tebee picked up her note and rose from her seat.

Something had happened in those lost few days. Before Tebee was fine being a Saiyan. She almost felt pride. She was so strong, tough, bounced back easily. Yet, there was nothing cool or amazing about it. She'd recently, and finally, just grieved over her mother. Her mother who was forced to be her mother through some twisted events. How cool did her mother think it was when her people were attacked? How wonderful was it for her mother to be treated as she had been? How great was it to have a father who was a horrific brute? Tebee's head swirled.

"I am filthy, I come from filth." Tebee declared and marched off to do her chores.

* * *

Chi-Chi sighed as she continued to bandage Tebee's head. Tebee was pissed off at herself for her thoughts that morning and flew around without paying much attention. When the dinosaur bit down on her head, she certainly snapped out of it. Of course she was ina daze for a couple of hours, worrying Chi-Chi half to death.

"I'm sorry for having pried like that. I didn't mean to upset you, really."

Tebee merely grunted. Chi-Chi took it as an acceptance of her apology and finished her work.

"What's it like? Being the mother of a half breed?"

Chi-Chi sat down on the bed next to Tebee, smiling gently at her. Tebee kept her eyes down, ignoring the throb in her skull.

"It's an adventure I'll tell you that. He's so stubborn. I can't tell if it's his age or if he gets that from his father."

Tebee cast a side-ways glance at Chi-Chi, wondering if the mother was capable of seeing her own stubborn personality.

"He eats a lot, he's not fragile at all. One time I left Goku to watch him, you know, and he was actually very good. He was so gentle, so careful. Yet all babies will find a way to do something no matter what. Gohan was having himself a fit and flung himself out of his crib. Surely we thought he'd hurt himself pretty bad, but no. He was scared but just fine. He's very quick to catch on, very intelligent. He loves his dad and he's crazy about Piccolo but his love of fighting's different. I don't know how to put it really. He's just like any boy his age that I've seen. Except for the flying and super strength of course."

Tebee thought back to her own mother. Noconu always seemed to be telling her to stop picking up public property like statues and benches. She was always chasing after her, telling her that flying up to 3rd story windows wasn't the best way to chat with people. Was Tebee's Saiyan side stronger or was she just a mischievous imp?

"Now then, you just focus on resting. Then again, you're half Saiyan so you'll heal in no time."


	4. Chapter 4

Tebee woke up, happy in the sunlight. She stretched as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She wandered out and down the hall for the kitchen, her Saiyan appetite was calling the fridge. She noticed Chi-Chi standing by an open door with a sullen look on her face. Tebee paused. She wasn't too sure in what it was she was supposed to do here. Bulma had comforted Tebee when she was crying just like her mother used to do. But Chi-Chi was somewhere between sad and thoughtful. If she ignored her, would it be rude? Tebee took a deep breath as she made up her mind to check on the woman.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Oh Tebee." She smiled.

Tebee frowned. That was a forced smile, Tebee could see the muscles that were working hard to pull her face. She stood on the other side of the door next to Chi-Chi. She gazed into the room as well. It was clearly a little boy's room so then that mean that this room belonged to her son Gohan. But why was Chi-Chi staring into it like that?

"What's the matter?" Tebee asked as gently as she could.

"Oh. He's just not home yet. Doesn't Goku know he's got studying to do? That idiot."

Chi-Chi leaned onto the door frame and hugged herself. She was dressed and her hair was done in that nice bun on top of her head. Tebee on the other hand was still in borrowed pajamas with her wild pointy hair tucked away in a messy bun at the base of her neck. Slowly catching onto the way of Earth women, Tebee could only guess she was dressed in hopes of seeing her family again. She reached out and patted Chi-Chi's shoulder. Chi-Chi only furrowed her brow and cast Tebee a worrying glance. Feeling awkward now Tebee quickly retracted her hand, smiled and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Maybe she wasn't catching on after all.

* * *

Tebee was gathering the fire-wood she'd been asked to gather as part of her chores for Chi-Chi. She swung the axe, almost splitting the tree in two. She enjoyed being outside and being active, just doing anything with her muscles. A few birds flew out of the tree Tebee had picked. She put down the axe to watch them fly away in a hurry. Tebee sighed and picked up her tool as she walked away. She didn't want to destory their home. She saw before her the destruction her own planet had faced, that was probably the closest those birds were ever going to see of something like that. Tebee continued to wander through the forest as she looked for trees that didn't look like they were homes to animals. Finally finding one she felt comfortable with, she swung again. As Tebee cut down the wood she tried not to think about Bulma. She wondered what that woman was up to, how she was feeling, if she was ever coming back. Despite what Chi-Chi had said a few days ago, Tebee was still very determined to take the place of Bulma.

Tebee would be Prince Vegeta's one and only mate for the rest of her life. Bulma was just a human. She'd never be able to handle it, she'd get hurt too often, it'd be a terrible life for her. She needed to be with another male human to be happy. The tree fell with a loud crack. Tebee got to work on chopping it into storage sized wood. They weren't like Chi-Chi and Goku, at least what she's been told about him. Bulma was a weak yet very intelligent woman who could yell. Prince Vegeta demolished planets and had no care for anyone's life, it was only a matter of time before he destroyed Bulma. Tebee became lost in her thoughts of how she'd save Bulma as she chopped her wood.

Once Tebee had gotten her load, she rolled them into the blanket she'd brought for carrying. Making sure it was all secured, she flew back to the farm. She spotted a bird's nest nearby and smiled as some chicks were huddle together. She continued along, breathing in the scent of pines as she passed through the trees. Living with Noconu had been fun, their planet's random patches of grass made the wasteland not so bad. They had a few trees, but they often turned yellow when they matured and lost their emerald color. Tebee smelled something rancid and gagged. She paused in her flight to regain her composure. That was the downfall of having a better smell than most others, the things that stank smelled something horrible. She noticed a deer bloated and decomposing by a tree. So that was the source of the odor. Tebee wondered if a ki blast would be ok. It would be destroyed and stop making things stink over here, but the forest could take care of its dead. Noconu had taught her something about nature and that leaving things to it was the best way. Her mother, though brilliant and had developed numerous technologies to advance their living, had always advocated for nature. It must have rubbed off on Tebee. She noticed near by a smaller deer. It was tiny, frail and looked stiff. She touched down by the dead animals, now having gotten used to the smell. She sighed and put her bag of wood down. Nature or not, Tebee decided that these animals should be buried. She was thinking of her dead mother while looking at the deer, and the baby made her think of Bulma. Tebee got to work on digging holes large enough for the creatures. She'd finally mourned her mother and was ok, she was at peace with her death. But a symbolic good bye wouldn't hurt. She remembered Chi-Chi saying she'd been insensitive to Bulma's baby, Camisole. The Earth women here were strange, but maybe Tebee was just as stranger.

* * *

"I should go get that girl from Chi-Chi's place. If they haven't killed each other already."

Bulma wandered into the living room, fresh from her shower. She adjusted the fuzzy yellow towel she'd put her hair in and tightened the matching robe. Her mother was busy moving around the plants in front of the window. Bulma opened the beer in her hand and plopped down onto the sofa.

"Oh! Yes that girl with the hair that looked like a Christmas Tree?"

Bulma nodded as she took another swing from the can. She crossed her legs as she thought about what those two could possibly be doing. Hopefully Chi-Chi was giving Tebee the answers she needed. But Bulma had sent her away so she wouldn't have to hear Vegeta's name anymore. It was bad enough that she said his name in her head, she didn't need another person to repeat it out loud. It was just a stupid moment of loneliness and lust. He was there, she was there, and there were so many reasons not to do it but their urges were too strong. When she told him they'd conceived a child, she thought she saw just the tiniest glint of pride. Well, not counting the arrogant face he always has. When she told him they'd lost it, he took off silently. Not a word, nothing. He just turned his head and flew away, and he just never came back. Bulma found herself wishing he'd said something. She had no idea how he felt or what he was doing, besides what reason did he have to come back? He's a Prince, a child's probably the greatest thing ever to a homeless Prince. So she was certain he hated her. But Tebee. Bulma shook her head feeling a bit dumb. Vegeta was a destructive force and evil but when he was here, Bulma lost some sight of all that. She groaned and flung herself down into a laying position, making sure not to spill the beer.

"Troubles dear?" her mother chirped.

"I don't know..." Bulma sighed.

With Yamcha it wasn't anything like this. They were together because, well, why not? When they were young they decided it'd be great but as they grew up it was anything but that. They broke up, made up and continued that cycle just because it seemed convenient. Especially for him. It was easy to say 'whatever' after he'd walk away. But Bulma knew Yamcha, known him for a long time and knew his ins and outs. Vegeta wasn't anywhere near that, but yet he was on her mind more than Yamcha had been after their first break-up.

"He'll come back dear. Don't worry." Bunny soothed as she watered a plant.

"Tebee keeps saying she's going to marry him."

"Tebee? The girl with the hair like a Christmas Tree?"

"Yes." Bulma sighed, slightly annoyed.

"But how can that be?"

"Some stupid alien customs or something. She said when they were younger he told her that."

"Oh!" Bunny giggled, "when I was younger, Dander Lion had given me a ring he took from his mother. Said we were going to get married, we were in the 10th grade. Of course that never happened. So don't pay it much mind Bulma."

"But I think this is different."

"How so?" Bunny turned to stare at her daughter through closed eyes.

Bulma sighed. She hated when her mom did this. Most of the time her mother was in the clouds and not as sharp, but during these serious moments it was like her mother had access to infinite wisdom and knowledge. It both scared Bulma but comforted her. Her slightly air-headed mother had the brains it took to console and reassure her child. Still, it was annoying.

"Because! Vegeta and I were never a couple. He's never said anything like that to me, no indication that we were together."

"And what makes you think that they were the same thing? Vegeta may have said some things to her dear but not enough that she came here with him, or he went looking for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma had an idea but to hear it coming from her mom was a bit shocking.

"It means he didn't have to say anything to you dear. Not that I agree, I'll let it slide because he's so cute, but he went to you. Not her, not down the street, he kept going to you. When I offer him coffee he tries to run or hide, but he interacts with you."

Bulma stifled a laugh. She remembered how to big, scary planet destroyer would tense up when she or her mom caught them off guard. Like when invited him to the place and called him home-boy. Or when he got off the ship and her mother latched onto his arm. Yes, this big destroyer was easily pushed around despite their yelling matches. But then...

"He could have thought she was dead." She murmured.

"Alright Bulma. You keep making all the excuses you want as to why Tebee's going to marry Vegeta, I just hope you don't finally see it when it's too late."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Chi-Chi scolded Tebee.

Tebee had come back after burying the dead deer to symbolize her final good-bye to her mother and Bulma's baby. She was covered in dirt and wood chips and frankly she smelled something awful. She sheepishly placed the wood she'd chopped hours ago down on the ground, giving Chi-Chi an awkward smile.

"You reek! Bathe before you come in here, I'll give you a change of clothing." Chi-Chi yelled as she closed the door.

Tebee began to light the fire under the bath outside. She stripped without much care, she was already dirty so the extra twigs and dirt from her clothes wouldn't matter. Chi-Chi on the other hand had a different idea. She came out again screaming about modesty and how even though they live in the middle of nowhere a woman should always hide her charm for her husband's eyes only. Tebee lowered her shirt back down and closed her eyes ignoring Chi-Chi. If she wasn't allowing in the how would she change? Her question was answered quickly when Chi-Chi thrust a small towel at her. Once she went back inside, Tebee flung her clothes off and hopped into the now slightly cool water. The fire hadn't made much progress but all the same, water was water. She dipped under a few times, scratching at her hair to clean it. She sighed as she felt the heat rise, and all the grime and dirt she'd accumulated drifted away from her. She leaned back and wondered how long until Bulma would return, if at all.

Tebee sat up from the edge with a huge splash. What if Bulma was dead? What if the worst has happened and Bulma's no longer here? The anxiety began to rise in Tebee. Sure she only knew Bulma for a short time but Tebee had grown rather attached to her. They both had someone to grieve, someone they both hated, and Bulma reminded Tebee of Noconu with her super intelligence and oddly colored hair. She also felt something like a kindred spirit in regards of Vegeta, despite that Tebee decided to take him away from Bulma for her own good. What if he came back and killed her in favor of Tebee, or killed her because he could? Would Earth die as well? She quickly grabbed her towel, drying herself and her hair as she entered the Son House.

"Done already? That was too quick, you'd better be clean or so help me..." Chi-Chi growled as she offered Tebee some spare clothing.

Tebee obliged in a hurry and threw them on. They were the basic dresses Chi-Chi had, this one was red and yellow with light blue pants to go under. Chi-Chi stared at Tebee slightly concerned and annoyed at her rushing about.

"Alright, I'll be starting dinner. I'd like you to help me."

"Can't. I have to check on Bulma. I've got a bad feeling!" Tebee said quickly as she turned for the door.

Chi-Chi stomped after Tebee, reaching her before she jumped into the air. Both women stopped though when two males touched down on the ground before them. Chi-Chi clapped her hands and cried as she ran past Tebee to them. Both of them opened their arms, the smaller one grabbing her leg while the taller one scooped her up.

"Goku!" She cried.


End file.
